


Accio Draco

by domingueees



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domingueees/pseuds/domingueees
Summary: Harry e Draco são obrigados a cumprir um mês de detenção. Juntos. Todos os dias. Isso irá aproximá-los ou afastá-los ainda mais? Poderá Harry salvá-lo de um destino imposto pela família Malfoy?





	1. Conflito

“Pelos calções de Merlin, Harry, olha por onde anda!”  
  
Harry murmurou qualquer desculpa enquanto a reclamação do outro grifinório se esvaia conforme corria. Nesse momento odiou o cronograma. Trato de Criaturas Mágicas justo naquele horário! Seria um longo trajeto desde o jardim da casa de Hagrid até as masmorras.   
Seus passos apressaram-se ainda mais ao notar que já estava atrasado - pela vigésima vez - para sua última detenção do mês com Malfoy. 

Agora se pergunte: Como Harry Potter foi se meter nisso? Durante trinta e um dias, ainda por cima! 

Que ambos se odiavam já era um fato conhecido por toda Hogwarts, porém, o que não sabiam é que naquele específico dia em que Harry se enfiou nessa situação peculiar, Snape havia decidido descontar nele sua raiva acumulada pelo simples fato de sua casa afilhada ter perdido para a maldita Grifinória no quadribol (outra vez...).  

**30 dias atrás**  
  
_Potter já não havia acordado com humor radiante, e ter o primeiro tempo preenchido com Poções não colaborava muito. Assim que se assentou na cadeira de madeira dura, naquela sala desconcertantemente úmida e maquiavélica, passou a crer que seu último estoque de felicidade havia se esvaído totalmente._

_Sua atenção foi capturada por um barulho de cochichos à sua esquerda. Nada surpreso, Harry percebeu se tratar do sonserino mais irritante e obnóxio de todas as turmas. Exatamente, Draco Malfoy. O loiro estava sussurrando e rindo com seus amigos – se é que sonserinos realmente poderiam forjar amizades verdadeiras, pensou Harry._ _Pansy e Blaise direcionaram sua atenção ao grifinório, seus olhares eram maliciosos, e ele se sentiu como se estivesse vivendo um de seus pesadelos e estivesse no meio da sala de Poções sem roupas. Acredite, esse sonho já aconteceu mais vezes do que é considerado normal. O subconsciente de Harry realmente o assustava._

_Draco abriu um de seus sorrisos maldosos, o canto do lábio superior se curvando estranhamente e os olhos com aquele brilho assustador. Por alguns minutos Harry encarou o trio de volta, uma sensação estranha se espalhando no fundo do seu estômago e ele se arrependeu de ter devorado tão rapidamente aquela torta de frango no almoço._ _Desviando o olhar rapidamente, o grifinório passou a se ocupar riscando desenhos rápidos de modelos de vassouras. Esforçando para que sua mente expelisse o efeito que Draco sempre tinha sobre ela._

_  
Harry se permitiu relaxar um pouco no começo da aula, decidido a não se importantar com qualquer plano que o sonserino estava cozinhando em sua mente. Seus planos sofreram uma mudança repentina quando Snape ordenou que Malfoy e Potter se juntassem em dupla para as atividades daquela manhã._ _Rapidamente, os dois rapazes estavam sob os olhares de toda a sala, que estava atenta para descobrir o desenrolar da situação, certos de que, com certeza, resultaria em algum conflito – com sorte, nenhum aluno restaria ferido (como já aconteceu não uma, mas três vezes!)  ou coberto de alguma gosma ou feitiço vergonhoso (conforme Ernesto McMillan pode atestar após ser atingido por um feitiço que o cobriu da cabeça aos pés em verrugas enormes)._

_  
Malfoy então rapidamente abriu a boca, pronta para bombardear o professor com todos seus argumentos possíveis a fim de demonstrar o quão absurda era aquela ideia. Entretanto, Snape rapidamente o cortou:_

_“Faça o que mando senhor Malfoy, esta é minha aula, eu dito as regras, você e o senhor Potter as obedecem.”._

_Um clima pesado pairou sobre a sala e assim permaneceu o resto do período._

_Como Harry havia imaginado, nem mesmo uma Imperdoável possuiria tanto poder torturante quanto ser parceiro de Poções de Draco Malfoy. O loiro era meticuloso ao extremo e Harry sentia-se imprestável quando ele fazia questão em esfregar na sua cara o fracasso do grifinório naquela matéria. Não bastasse isso, o loiro possuía manias irritantes. Franzia a testa cada vez que adicionava um ingrediente no caldeirão, deixando uma linha vertical profunda entre suas sobrancelhas praticamente inexistentes, por serem de um loiro muito claro. Ele também tinha o costume de comprimir os lábios enquanto analisava o texto do modo de preparo. Esses pequenos detalhes estavam deixando Harry muitíssimo irritado. O pior de tudo é que não conseguia entender o porquê daqueles movimentos estarem lhe chamando tanto a atenção e causando um desconforto tão grande._

_Praticamente todo o mundo bruxo estava depositando confiança no fato de que Harry – o Escolhido – seria o responsável por derrotar Voldemort e finalmente pôr um fim no medo que pairava desde que se havia descoberto a volta do Lorde das Trevas. Ainda assim, bastava um olhar torto de Malfoy para que Harry se sentisse o bruxo mais incapaz de todo o universo._

_Harry bufou, passando as costas da mão na testa, afastando um fio do seu cabelo que estava ameaçando entrar em seu olho direito. Com isso, entretanto, a mão que estava cortando o cabo de uma raiz (elemento essencial para a poção) escapou por conta do o suor entre seus dedos, fazendo com que metade dos outros ingredientes já cortados saíssem voando da mesa da dupla, espalhando-se numa tragédia multicolorida sobre o chão._

_O que aconteceu em seguida foi uma mistura energética de xingamentos que poderiam fazer o bruxo mais vulgar do Reino Unido ficar com as bochechas coradas. Harry ficou brevemente impressionado com o vasto conhecimento de ofensas que Draco demonstrou, antes de se dar conta que elas estavam sendo jogadas em sua direção._ _Toda irritação daquele dia finalmente alcançou o ponto de ebulição, fazendo com que o grifinório retirasse rapidamente a varinha do bolso  - Malfoy repetindo o movimento automaticamente – e ambos começassem um alvoroço dentro da sala._ _Feitiços eram lançados para todos os lados, acertando vasilhas de vidro e destroçando caldeirões._ _O caos se instalou na aula de Poções e os alunos que não estavam envolvidos no conforto se retiravam rapidamente da sala, esquivando-se de feitiços e pulando sobre cadeiras, a fim de evitar outras tragédias que envolviam verrugas ou algo pior._

  
Foi naquele fatídico dia que Snape e McGonagall decidiram – após um longo (e, francamente, um pouco assustador) sermão, tentar fazer com que os dois garotos superassem suas diferenças. Uma decisão um tanto quanto demorada, conforme Hermione frisou quando Harry compartilhou com ela e com Ron o veredito. À contragosto, o garoto teve de concordar com a amiga, quando a mesma apontou que a situação entre ele e Malfoy deveria ser sido resolvida assim que seus conflitos passaram a colocar a vida – e a integridade física e mental – dos outros estudantes em risco. A solução/detenção consistia em manter os garotos ocupados durante três horas por dia, durante a noite, após o jantar. Frisa-se: ocupados juntos. As tarefas era as mais diversas: organizar livros arcaicos nas estantes das masmorras e limpar estragos dos alunos, chão, mesas e cadeiras, sem uso de magia.


	2. Chapter 2

**QUINTO DIA DE DETENÇÃO**

_Espantosamente, Harry começou a se acostumar com a rotina para a qual foi empurrado. Após o jantar, o caminho até a sala designada para a detenção já era automático, e seus pés o seguiam instintivamente, enquanto seus pensamentos estavam longe, como de costume. Mais chocante ainda, o grifinório começou a gostar das longas horas de silêncio junto ao sonserino. Era simples, e uma fuga da sua constante preocupação com os planos malignos de Voldemort. Por alguns momentos podia simples ser um garoto de 16 anos sofrendo por uma detenção. Sem grandes responsabilidades, sem o peso em seus ombros. Apenas Harry. Harry e Malfoy._

_“Salazar, só que me faltava, mais utensílios trouxas!”_  
  
_Malfoy comentou rudemente, encarando o rodo, como se fosse algum inseto repugnante que iria pular em seu rosto a qualquer momento._  
  
_Harry apenas revirou os olhos. Já estava acostumado a limpar a casa dos Dursley, então aquilo não era nenhuma novidade. Além disso, ele estava exausto demais para retrucar com o sonserino, pois há dias não conseguia dormir e os estudos e o quadribol vinham consumindo todo seu tempo livre._

_Ele foi então o primeiro a começar a atividade da noite, entrando familiarmente na rotina e ansioso por deixar sua mente espairecer. Malfoy, por outro lado, parecia estar travando uma luta com o objeto._

_“Potter, me ajuda com esse treco!”_  
  
_Harry desviou sua atenção do chão imundo para o rapaz a sua frente. Foi impossível conter sua gargalhada ao perceber a cena. Draco estava erguendo o cabo do rodo de forma horizontal em frente ao seu rosto, sem a mínima ideia de como usá-lo. Claramente o sonserino jamais havia feito qualquer atividade doméstica e isso estava estampado na sua cara confusa._

_Assim que notou a incapacidade do grifinório em conter sua risada, sua expressão instantaneamente se fechou._

_“Algum problema em entender inglês ou nem isso você aprendeu direito?”_

_A agressividade de Malfoy não convencia mais a Harry, principalmente porque estava claro que era apenas uma fachada para esconder sua insegurança com algo que ele não sabia fazer – o que era raro._

_“Ahn, é só que... nada. É muito fácil, na realidade.”_  
  
_Harry pacientemente o explicou como utilizar o utensílio, demonstrando algumas vezes como encaixar o pano, esfregá-lo vigorosamente sobre o piso e depois limpar o tecido no balde. Nesses minutos, Malfoy procurou se concentrar na explicação do grifinório, empenhado em fazer todos os procedimentos corretos, afinal ele era assim em tudo que fazia, procurava sempre ser o melhor e mais eficiente. Entretanto, o sonserino enfrentou uma dificuldade inesperada ao se deparar com os antebraços do outro garoto._

_Cabe destacar que Malfoy havia recentemente descoberto sua preferência por rapazes. Inclusive, havia experimentado durante o verão com um bruxo intercambista francês, que estava compartilhando suas aulas de piano.  Entretanto, eles não haviam passado de amassos quentes em um lugar escondido e algumas carícias por dentro da roupa. Desde então, Draco havia passado a prestar mais atenção aos outros garotos de Hogwarts. Entretanto, dentre todos eles, o sonserino havia sido cativado especialmente por Harry._

_Por mais que carregasse o rancor da rejeição ocorrida no primeiro dia de aula, era impossível não notar Harry Potter. Ele tinha uma beleza diferente, sua pele escura tinha um curioso contraste com a cicatriz, cuja cor era um cinza praticamente branco, e tinha o icônico formato de um raio que descia pela sua testa e atravessava a sua sobrancelha escura. Draco sempre encarava demais essa mancha branca que formava um defeito no pelos pretos. Além disso, os olhos de Potter eram espantosamente verdes, principalmente fora do castelo, quando a luz batia diretamente neles. Quando isso acontecia, o sonserino o comparava mentalmente com um daqueles gatos pardos cujo olhos brilham no escuro. Dentro das salas de aula o verde era escuro, mais ainda assim tinham um brilho particular._

_Uma vez Lucius explicou a Draco que o pai de Potter era descendente de uma família puro sangue, proveniente da Índia, o que explicava o tom caramelo da pele dele, bem como seu nariz angular e os lábios de um vermelho escuro e mais grossos que o comum._

_Harry Potter era bonito. A escola inteira sabia disso, principalmente as garotas mais novas, que derretiam ao seus pés, mesmo ele sendo totalmente desastrado e tropeçando pelo menos umas duas vezes por dia nos próprios pés. Enfim, Malfoy tinha um embate interno entre sua atração física pelo grifinório e seu ódio e desgosto pela fama e atenção que ele sempre recebia._

_Mas ali, naquele momento, Draco se permitiu olhá-lo mais intimamente. Principalmente, porque Harry estava menos coberto que o normal. Para alguém que era naturalmente bonito, o grifinório parecia estar sempre querendo esconder o corpo dentro de suéteres grossos e sem formato. E as grandes capas pretas faziam parte do uniforme obrigatório da escola e deixavam bastante espaço à imaginação._

_Na detenção, entretanto, o grifinório estava usando uma camisa azul marinho com mangas longas, mas que agora estavam  erguidas até em cima dos cotovelos, a calça preta do uniforme e um tênis trouxa que Draco já havia visto ele usando outras vezes durante visitas à Hogsmeade._

_De volta aos antebraços de Potter. Eles estavam totalmente à vista, e Draco descobriu naquele momento que tinha uma estranha atração por veias grossas aparentes sob a pele. Seu olhar ficou transfixo por alguns minutos, imaginando como seria sensação delas na ponta de seus dedos._

_Bastou que a voz grossa de Potter o trouxesse de volta à realidade. O garoto estendeu o rodo na direção de Malfoy, numa silenciosa oferta de conciliá-lo com o utensílio assustador._

_Potter o observou enquanto Draco repetiu aquilo que foi demonstrado, seguindo com precisão as instruções dadas pelo grifinório. Em uma indagação silenciosa, Malfoy o encarou de volta, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Potter o ofereceu um sorriso calmo, sem mostrar os dentes, mas que fez o sonserino odiar-se por alguns momentos. ‘Procurando aprovação de Potter? Realmente patético’ ele pensou, desviando o olhar e se concentrando em acabar aquela detenção o mais rápido possível._

_Harry apenas deu de ombros e retomou sua concentração no afazer. Já estava acostumado com a rigidez de Malfoy._


	3. Chapter 3

**_SÉTIMO DIA DE DETENÇÃO_ **

_Dessa vez estavam na sala de McGonagall, recolocando livros nas prateleiras. Estavam ali há uma hora, e durante todo esse tempo não abriram a boca uma vez sequer, exceto para bocejar, o que Malfoy estranhamente estava fazendo muitas vezes aquela noite. Harry cogitou que o sonserino também tinha problemas para dormir, ainda mais por conta da maratona de provas previstas para o futuro. Não que Harry se importasse com os hábitos de dormir dele – ou ao menos era isso que tentava se convencer sempre que se pegava imaginando o que o sonserino estava planejando, se ele já havia encontrado Voldemort cara a cara, se ele também tinha medo das coisas que estavam para vir ou se aquela era realmente a vida que ele queria para si._

_No silêncio, um grunhido vindo direto do estômago de Harry ecoou pelo cômodo._

_Faltar nas refeições era costumeiro, agora que o grifinório estava ainda mais dedicado a se esforçar para atingir altas médias e virar auror. Aquela noite em específico, Harry havia perdido o jantar, pois estava concentrado em sua lição de Poções, cujo prazo era o dia seguinte._

_“Você engoliu um troll ou algo assim?”_

_Malfoy perguntou, depois que os sons da barriga de Harry ecoaram mais duas vezes em menos de poucos minutos. O grifinório encarou o sonserino, que estava concentrado empilhando alguns livros em uma estante próxima ao chão. De cima ele só conseguia ver os cabelos loiros, cujos fios estavam penteados para trás e tinham uma coloração mais dourada, por conta das poucas velas que iluminavam a sala._

_“Não é como se eu conseguisse controlar.”_

_Harry respondeu, indignado que Malfoy não pudesse simplesmente ignorar as reclamações exigentes do seu estômago vazio. Antes que o sonserino pudesse retrucar, novamente a barriga de Harry se fez ouvir._

_Malfoy ergueu os olhos, encarando Harry com uma expressão de quem não estava nem um pouco contente com aquela manifestação gástrica. Já preparado para xingar todas as gerações do sonserino, as palavras travaram em sua garganta quando Draco se levantou e apenas caminhou até sua própria bolsa, retirando dela um pacote brilhante e colorido. Para a surpresa de Harry, o sonserino estendeu o pacote em sua direção, numa oferta muda. Era chocolate._

_De repente Harry estava encarando um garoto de 11 anos, os dentes da frente ligeiramente tortos e maiores que os demais. Um sorriso arrogante e a mão estendida em sua direção._

_Sentindo-se 5 anos mais novo, Harry aceitou o doce de Malfoy e rapidamente rasgou o pacote, enfiando alguns pedaços do chocolate em sua boca enquanto voltou a observar o garoto a sua frente. O sabor caramelizado explodiu em sua língua, espalhando uma sensação quente por todo o seu corpo e acalmando seu estômago._

_“É bom que você não desmaie, porque eu não vou arrumar toda essa porcaria sozinho.”_

_O loiro ameaçou, erguendo suas sobrancelhas que estavam de um tom mais escuro, antes de agachar-se novamente, retomando seu trabalho na estante mais baixa._

_Desde a tenra idade, Draco Malfoy foi ensinado por seu pai a importância de manter uma fachada fria e não deixar que suas expressões corporais transparecessem o que ele realmente sentia por dentro.  O exercício começou com pequenas coisas, como quando ele queria fazer birra ao negar ir para a cama no horário imposto, mas tinha de engolir a seco e ir para seu quarto com os punhos cerrados. À medida que ele ficava mais velho, ficou mais fácil cerrar os dentes e controlar as lágrimas quando seu pai levou o Senhor Felino, um gato preto de olhos cinzas, embora, afirmando não ser aceitável o apego que seu filho tinha com o animal. Aos 15 anos, Draco já dominava a arte do controle, não movendo um músculo facial ao ser informado por seus pais acerca planos que Voldemort havia designado para a família Malfoy. Uma verdadeira honra, eles haviam dito._

_Até o momento, Draco não sabia que esses ensinamentos seriam tão úteis. A única coisa que não conseguiu controlar foram as batidas aceleradas do seu coração quando a mão morena de Potter fechou ao redor do seu chocolate, aceitando a trégua. Ele havia esperado praticamente 5 anos por aquilo. Com a boca seca, ele sentiu pela primeira vez a fragilidade de suas habilidades._


	4. Chapter 4

**NONO DIA DE DETENÇÃO**

_Ao pensar nessa última semana que havia passado, Harry Potter percebeu que estranhamente ele e Malfoy não haviam discutido sequer uma vez. O que era bizarro, pois desde o primeiro ano em Hogwarts, os dois brigavam praticamente uma vez por mês. A tensão era constante e apenas aumentava conforme eles iam crescendo e as responsabilidades depositadas em ambos também._

_Os primeiros oito dias de detenção foram quietos, Harry e Draco conversando quando estritamente necessário, deixando que o silêncio preenchesse qualquer cômodo em que tinham de realizar suas tarefas. Nenhum dos dois sabia explicar exatamente o motivo dessa trégua, mas suspeitavam que tinha algo a ver com o medo em descobrir onde acabava o limite da paciência de seus professores quanto ao que fazer com os dois a cada confronto._

_É seguro dizer, entretanto, que essa trégua teve uma duração bastante pequena._

_Dessa vez o eles estavam espanando algumas estantes bastante empoeiradas em uma sessão reclusa da biblioteca. Malfoy se encarregou responsável por retirar os livros e os empilhar sobre a mesa para que Potter pudesse passar o pano e o espanador no móvel antigo de madeira._

_O que aconteceu, porém, foi que Draco basicamente ordenou que o grifinório ficasse com a parte de utilizar os utensílios trouxa – que vieram o assombrar novamente. Entretanto, Harry simplesmente concordou com o sonserino, não tendo energia suficiente para argumentar com ele sobre a diferença das tarefas. A dele era muito mais trabalhosa, Draco só tinha de tirar os livros e os colocar sobre a mesa._

_Na noite anterior, Harry havia tido pesadelos a noite toda. Acordou a cada par de horas com o coração batendo forte, pulsando na boca do seu estômago, e o pijama encharcado de suor.  Um pesadelo parecia se mesclar com o outro assim que ele conseguia adormecer novamente. Nem todos eram sobre Voldemort, alguns tinham seus pais morrendo em sua frente, das mais variadas formas, e outros estrelavam seus tios berrando, trancando-o em seu quarto, humilhando-o._

_Por conta disso, Harry não conseguiu prestar atenção em nenhuma aula, por mais que se esforçasse em se concentrar. Ele só queria se livrar logo daquela detenção e ir para a cama mais cedo. Porém, só de pensar de cair no sono novamente, suas palmas suavam frio. Ele precisava urgentemente dormir, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tinha medo das cenas que sua mente criaria para tortura-lo aquela noite._

_“Ah! Aqui tem um livro que a sua amiguinha sangue-ruim com certeza não leu ainda.”_

_O corpo de Potter instantaneamente ficou tenso, sua mão apertando com força o pano entre os dedos._

_“O que você disse?”_

_O grifinório virou o rosto na direção de Malfoy, cerrando os dentes enquanto o encarava, esperando uma resposta._

_Levantando um livro e mostrando a capa para Potter, o sonserino não respondeu, apenas emitiu um sorriso debochado no rosto, mas que, na verdade, não emitia nenhum ar malicioso. Entretanto, assim que aquela palavra escapou dos lábios dele, Harry ficou cego para qualquer percepção, o sangue fervendo e deixando sua visão escurecida, como se houvesse uma moldura preta e grossa ao redor de tudo que ele olhava._

_“Qual é a merda do seu problema?”_

_“Com licença?” Malfoy revidou, franzindo a testa, porque não estava entendendo aquela rápida mudança de ar no ambiente._

_“Depois daquele soco que a Hermione te deu, era de se esperar que você não fosse tão burro ao ponto de falar essa palavra de novo na sua vida.”_

_Harry virou todo seu corpo na direção do sonserino, podendo ver o exato momento em que a expressão dele se fechou, os olhos escurecendo, o livro agora havia sido abaixado, sendo apertado em sua mão com tanta força que a dobra de seus dedos estava branca. Aquela sim era uma situação familiar._

_“Mas é essa justamente a questão, não é? Santo Potter, tem outras pessoas que podem lutar por ele. Não consegue nem dar um soco sozinho, tem que pedir ajuda.” Malfoy cuspiu as palavras, um fio de seus cabelos loiros se desprendeu do penteado para trás que ele havia feito naquela manhã, caindo sobre seu olho direito._

_O grifinório fechou os punhos, respirando fundo e tentando ao máximo se esforçar para não pular em cima do garoto a sua frente._

_“Você não sabe merda nenhuma, Malfoy!”_

_Era incrível como o sonserino sabia exatamente que botões apertar em Harry para que ele ficasse furioso em questão de segundos. Parecia que ele sabia ler exatamente as inseguranças e medos dele, como se estivessem escritos na sua testa em uma linguagem que só Draco sabia. Era meio assustador (e irritante) para falar a verdade._

_Malfoy respirou fundo, desviando seu olhar das faíscas que pareciam estar sendo atiradas dos olhos verdes do grifinório._

_Após receber uma carta de seus pais naquela tarde, seu dia foi azedado. Lucius estava o informando que no próximo feriado, quando Draco voltasse para a Mansão, ele tinha de cumprir seu dever. Draco amassou o pergaminho e o enfiou ligeiramente em um dos bolsos de sua capa. Não queria responder, mas seu pai estranharia se não o fizesse. O sonserino não sabia o que fazer, preferia se esquivar o quanto pudesse. Mas seria apenas uma questão de tempo. Por isso, queria tanto aproveitar o silêncio da detenção daquela noite. Tratava-se de um dos únicos momentos em que ele não precisava pensar em nada, era uma fuga. Mesmo que fosse junto com Potter. Portanto, aquela discussão estava apenas piorando aquele dia._

_Não era do costume de Draco fugir de uma discussão com o grifinório, mas dessa vez ele não via outra solução._

_“Por que você não volta pra essa estante suja, Potter? Já que você parece ser bastante bom nisso. Seria esse o seu verdadeiro talento?”_

_Ele retrucou, tentando não transparecer tanto que queria logo livrar daquela situação. Seria pior se Potter descobrisse o motivo para o seu mau humor. Grifinórios e seu maldito de costume de falar sobre sentimentos. Era patético, realmente._

_Contudo, sua fala teve exatamente o efeito contrário. Em questão de segundos, Potter fechou os punhos na gola da camisa branca de Malfoy, seu rosto vermelho a milímetros de distância do nariz fino do sonserino._

_Draco podia sentir o calor das mãos dele, e um dos cachos negros de Potter estava fazendo cócegas em sua bochecha esquerda. O grifinório era alguns centímetros mais baixo que ele, mas, ainda assim, suas feições emitiam um certo ar de autoridade e de força, fazendo com que o estômago de Malfoy desse um pulo._

_“Você tem certeza que quer me bater? Se eles descobrirem será mais um mês de detenção. Ou pior”._

_O sonserino lhe disse, encarando dentro dos olhos de Potter, tentando convencê-lo que aquilo era uma péssima ideia. Apesar disso, Malfoy se assustou quando um pensamento invadiu sua mente: seria tão ruim assim se Potter perdesse o controle com ele? Sabia da força física do outro garoto, ele podia facilmente sair bastante machucado de uma briga. Inconsciente talvez. Se tivesse sorte. Seria um alívio ficar alguns dias desacordado. Sem pensar. Sem obrigações._

_Bem, por outro lado, seu pai com certeza iria visita-lo. Não se enganem, pois não seria para verificar se Draco estava bem._

_Isso fez com que o sonserino voltasse à realidade. Segurou os punhos de Potter, apertando-os um pouco, para enfatizar seu argumento. Seus olhos silenciosamente imploraram que o grifinório o deixasse ir e esquecesse aquilo. Talvez foi isso que fez com que o garoto moreno o soltasse._

_Harry o encarou uma última vez e saiu apressadamente de sua vista. Ainda faltava uma hora para o fim da detenção, mas Draco não o chamou de volta._


	5. Chapter 5

**DÉCIMO DIA**

_No dia seguinte à detenção, Harry acordou de mais uma noite mal dormida. Seu único alívio era o silêncio do quarto. Os outros garotos provavelmente já haviam ido a Hogsmeade para aproveitar o fim de semana, inclusive Ron e Hermione, que haviam reservado a data para um encontro romântico._

_Normalmente, o grifinório se sentiria alegre pelo casal. Eles finalmente haviam confessado seus sentimentos um pelo outro e agora não se desgrudavam mais – o que apenas fortaleceu a amizade entre os três. Mas naquela manhã específica, Harry se sentiu sozinho, arrependendo-se de negar o convite deles para ir junto._

_A discussão da noite anterior havia sugado toda sua energia, e ele se sentia estranhamente fraco, Brigas com o sonserino eram bastante comuns, e não o afetam tanto assim. Era normal a sensação de raiva persistir por mais algumas horas, mas nada que uma noite de sono – bom ou mal (isso era sempre uma incógnita na vida de Harry) – não resolvesse. O que aconteceu dessa última vez, entretanto, é que a raiva evaporou assim que ele deixou a biblioteca subitamente, só para ser substituída por uma sensação muito pior. Que sensação? Nem ele sabia explicar, porque jamais a havia experimentado antes. Era uma mistura de tristeza com decepção? Não sabia dizer._

_A parte da tristeza ele atribuiu às memórias que foram evocadas com a frase de Malfoy. Provavelmente o sonserino não sabia, porque Harry só havia compartilhado essa informação com seus dois melhores amigos: os Dursley o obrigavam a limpar a casa. Eles o culpavam por não poderem contratar alguém para fazer os serviços doméstico. Harry era uma aberração, ninguém podia vê-lo.  Enquanto outras crianças, humanas ou bruxas, brincavam, abraçavam seus pais, cuidavam de seus animais de estimação, Harry tinha calos nos dedos de tantas atividades domésticas. Lembrar daquilo o dava náusea._

_Já a parte da decepção ainda era difícil de compreender. Para se decepcionar com alguém é preciso ter expectativas. Ele esperava algo diferente de Malfoy? O garoto que todos sabiam ser filho de um Comensal da Morte? Harry não podia acreditar que foi tão ingênuo em achar que algumas conversas casuais e um chocolate fossem convertê-lo. Uma chama de raiva se acendeu dentro de Potter novamente, obrigando-o a sair da cama e seguir o resto do seu dia, antes que destruísse algo dentro do quarto._

_A noite chegou rápido demais. Mas pelo menos o humor de Harry melhorou consideravelmente após a volta de Ron e Mione. Os três se sentaram à frente da lareira na Sala Comunal e conversaram por horas antes do jantar. As risadas e o calor aconchegante do fogo sempre o acalmavam._

_Subindo as escadas para a Torre de Astronomia, entretanto, ele foi atingido por uma onda forte de ansiedade. Harry não sabia o que esperar de Malfoy. Teria ele contado para os professores sobre a quase agressão? Sabia perfeitamente que o sonserino encenava muito bem o papel de vítima._

_Contudo, ao chegar na sala designada para a detenção daquela noite, deparou-se com uma cena peculiar: Malfoy estava de joelhos (com um lenço que parecia bastante caro sob eles. Certamente ele estava evitando estragar sua calça, que parecia ser de um tecido também estupidamente caro. Quem usava aquelas roupas para limpar? Malfoy, claramente), os braços compridos esticados à sua frente, enquanto ele segurava uma escova grande com as duas mãos, espalhando espuma no piso._

_Assim que Harry abriu a porta, Draco ergueu a cabeça na direção do barulho, alguns fios loiros caindo sob seus olhos. Manteve sua posição no chão e apenas assentiu, erguendo o queixo fino na direção do grifinório, em um reconhecimento mudo. O coração de Potter falhou algumas batidas perante aquela situação, mas ele rapidamente se recompôs e se pôs a ajudar._

_Naquela noite, Draco fez uma descoberta desconcertante sobre si mesmo. Quando estava nervoso, não conseguia fechar a boca. Entenda, o sonserino já havia tido vários sentimentos quando estava perto dele. Raiva, medo, inveja, atração (por mais difícil que fosse admitir). Mas essa vergonha e esse desconforto eram novos. Malfoy nunca ficava desconfortável com outras pessoas, sempre sabia como se comportar, e que feições usar para arrancar o que precisasse delas._

_Então isso aconteceu. Draco Malfoy era um tagarela. Ele falou sobre todos os assuntos que surgiam em sua mente. Apenas algumas pausas para respirar e ele voltava a engatar as sílabas. Harry, por sua vez, ainda não sabia o que fazer com toda aquela informação. Quando o sonserino começou seu vômito verbal, ele apenas respondia uma palavra ou duas, ainda chocado com tudo aquilo. Depois da primeira meia hora, já era difícil conter a risada que estava ameaçando escapar.  Nunca havia visto Malfoy assim._

_“O trabalho de Poções tava ridículo. Voltei no tempo para o primeiro ano de novo.”_

_O sonserino continuou, gabando-se da sua facilidade na maioria das matérias._  
  
_“Ahm... é.”_

_Harry respondeu, sua voz soou um pouco rouca pela falta de uso e então pigarreou, mantendo a cabeça baixa, impondo uma concentração desnecessária em raspar uma sujeira gosmenta no piso escuro da sala. Seu trabalho só tinha três palavras._

_Malfoy soltou uma risada nasal, largando o esfregão no chão e se sentando sobre os calcanhares. O sonserino o encarou, balançando negativamente a cabeça, até que Harry o encarou de volta, percebendo que caiu na teia do garoto. Ele perguntou apenas para provar que Harry era um desastre em Poções._  
  
_“Ei, não leio livros de Poções por pura diversão, é difícil entender essa matéria!”_

_Ele protestou, parando de esfregar o chão. Imitou a posição de Malfoy. Suas costas estavam começando a doer._  
  
_“Concordo que derrotar um dragão, com apenas quatorze anos, é obviamente muito mais fácil que picar ingredientes e mexê-los no caldeirão.”_  
  
_Harry revirou os olhos, frustrado novamente. Odiava a suposição que as pessoas tinham de que ele era capaz de ser bom em todas as coisas que fizesse._  
  
_“Tudo que quero dizer é que você é estranho. Olha, você enfrenta coisas absurdas com certa facilidade, mas, quando se trata de algo simples, é ignorante.”_

_“O que te faz pensar que eu tenho de ser bom em tudo?” Harry rebateu, não aguentando mais ter de explicar isso para todos sempre._

_Os dois garotos estavam se encarando intensamente. Malfoy engoliu a seco. Sempre se sentia estranho quando ficava muito tempo sob o escrutínio de Potter. Ele tinha um olhar intenso._  
  
_“Potter, perfeição é simplesmente a única coisa que as pessoas esperam de você.”_

_Ele afirmou, esticando-se e retomando sua limpeza, escapando daquele olhar._

_“’Eu sei! E perfeição é mais uma das coisas que não tenho.” Potter conclui, tentando se livrar do o assunto._  
  
_“Lá vai o Potty com sua ladainha, de ‘Oh, como eu odeio ser famoso! Por que comigo?’ Me poupe! Aposto que se eu te ensinasse Poções, você se irritaria tanto que aprenderia”._  
  
_Draco praticamente vomitou as palavras, não contendo a última frase. Maldito impulso de falar! Aquilo estava fugindo rapidamente do seu controle._

_“Cala a boca, Malfoy! Espera... O quê!?”_  
  
_Harry arregalou os olhos. Draco oferecendo ajuda?_  
  
_Analisou o rosto inexpressivo do loiro, que agora parecia estar esfregando ainda com mais intensidade. Percebeu que o maxilar elegante do sonserino estava tenso._  
  
_“Não gosto de dever ajuda a ninguém, mas se a idéia te soa tão desprezível assim, somente finja que não escutou. A perda é sua, de qualquer forma.” Seria realmente difícil de contornar essa situação agora, Malfoy estava encrencado._  
  
_“Acho que, na realidade, seria uma boa idéia.” Afirmou Potter, quase deixando escapar um sorriso curioso, após alguns minutos refletindo se ele poderia morrer por responder isso._  
  
_Lembrou vagamente de ter ajudado Malfoy alguns objetos trouxas com os quais ele não estava habituado, além de auxiliar-lhe com algumas pilhas de livros, mesmo sem o loiro pedir-lhe._  
  
_Então, um Malfoy fazendo troca de favores com ele... Intrigante._  
  
_“Certo, me encontre na biblioteca, após o almoço, amanhã.” Ele realmente estava encrencado e ligeiramente interessado em descobrir como seria esse encontro. Adrenalina invadiu seu corpo como se ele estivesse prestes a subir na vassoura para mais um jogo de quadribol._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi, pessoas lindas!
> 
> Fiquem bem à vontade para deixar comentários e kudos \o/

**DÉCIMO PRIMEIRO DIA DE DETENÇÃO**

_Nada mais foi durante aquela detenção, voltando ao silêncio familiar que precedeu a briga. Mas, ao invés de trazer a calma de volta, acirrou os níveis de curiosidade do grifinório. Qual motivo levou Malfoy a fazer aquele convite? Estaria ele planejando um encontro à sós com Harry para poder revidar o ataque de raiva naquela noite na biblioteca? Seria algo ainda pior?_

_Queria uma resposta. Não, não! Exigia uma resposta, porque vindo dele só poderia ser algo de mau gosto, para talvez torturá-lo até a morte ou entregá-lo a Voldemort._

_Na manhã do dia seguinte à proposta, a ntes que seus colegas de quarto despertassem, Harry alcançou o Mapa do Maroto em seu bidê e pôs os óculos, para ver onde Draco estava. O dormitório ainda estava bastante escuro, e ele teve de recorrer ao Lumus por baixo das cobertas. Lembrou-se das longas noites após seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, sozinho em seu quarto na Rua dos Alfeneiros n.4, quando ele se escondia em baixo dos lençóis para ler contos sobre o mundo bruxo._

_Seu coração acelerou quando ele murmurou o feitiço que o permitia abrir o mapa. Os olhos verdes rapidamente traçando os corredores à procura de Malfoy. Surpreendeu-se ao ver que ele se encontrava no dormitório da Sonserina, provavelmente dormindo._  
  
_Mal sabia que o loiro, deitado em sua cama e enroscado nas cobertas quentes, havia mal conseguido dormir. Ele também não sabia o que o motivou a propor ajuda ao grifinório em Poções. Já estava muito sobrecarregado, não podia se dar ao luxo de ser tutor de Potter! Sua vida estava em risco, ele não precisava de mais distrações._

_O que seu pai diria? Talvez ficasse contente, orgulhoso da ideia genial do filho em conseguir encurralar o Menino que Sobreviveu._

_Contudo, essa não era a motivação para a proposta de Malfoy. E quanto mais ele pensava nisso, mais nervoso ficava._

_No café da manhã, Harry Potter não tirava os olhos da mesa da casa rival, atento a qualquer ato suspeito de Malfoy. Pretendia descobrir o que ele tramava. Mesmo que aquilo o matasse._  
  
_Então seus olhares se encontraram de lados opostos do solão e o escudo que o grifinório utilizava quebrou-se quando Draco sustentou seus olhos verdes por alguns segundos, indecifrável, e logo após abaixou a cabeça, voltando sua atenção ao prato._

_Apenas desviou os olhos do sonserino quando Rony sentou-se ao seu lado, logo atacando o bolo de cenoura e enfiando um pedaço gigante inteiro na boca._

_Harry encarou o amigo de boca cheia, suas bochechas cobertas de sardas estavam gigantes e ele lembrava um esquilo escondendo nozes._

_“Adivinha quem me ofereceu ajuda com Poções?”_

_Rony deu de ombros, num questionamento curioso. Em seguida ele tentou proferir uma palavra que soava muito com “Hermione”, mas era impossível ter certeza, porque os farelos não deixaram Harry decifrar a fala do amigo._

_“Malfoy”_

_Harry falou sorrindo, já esperando a reação de Ron, que foi muito mais escandalosa do que ele imaginava._

_Metade do bolo já precariamente mastigado saiu voando da boca do ruivo e ele teve de tomar grandes goles do suco de abóbora para recuperar seu fôlego. Metade de mesa grifinória parou para os encarar por alguns minutos, até Harry diminuir o volume de suas gargalhadas._

_“O que?! Como?”_

_A voz de Rony estava aguda quando ele indagou o amigo, limpando o canto da boca com as costas da mão e contorcendo o rosto em uma expressão que indicava alguma indisposição estomacal._

_“Depois de me esculachar na detenção ele se ofereceu pra me ajudar.”_

_“Tem certeza que era ele?”_

_O ruivo perguntou, aproximando o rosto do amigo, encarando-o nos olhos com uma sinceridade intensa. Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha._

_“Eu saberia quem ele é em qualquer lugar, Ron.”_

_Com a resposta de Harry, o amigo ergueu as duas sobrancelhas antes de lançar um sorriso malicioso para o outro grifinório._

_“Você entendeu...”_

_O rapaz moreno desviou rapidamente o olhar, amaldiçoando o calor que subiu para a suas bochechas. Sua sorte era que sua pele escura raramente ficava corada no rosto._

_Depois de passar mais alguns minutos trocando teorias com Rony sobre os motivos nefários do sonserino, levantaram-se e seguiram normalmente para as aulas daquela manhã. Aquele período parecia se alongar absurdamente, principalmente porque a Grifinória não compartilhava nenhuma matéria com a Sonserina naquele dia._

_Naquela manhã, Draco foi o motivo de toda sua desconcentração. A ausência do loiro estava o atrapalhando em tantos níveis que era simplesmente impossível focar no que deveria estar escrevendo no pergaminho amassado._  
  
_Encarou o relógio, imaginando o que Malfoy deveria estar fazendo. Provavelmente prestando atenção e interrompendo-se apenas para ridicularizar a ignorância dos outros alunos. Ou talvez estivesse pensando em como seriam aulas particulares com o garoto que ele mais odeia no universo. Ou ainda, lembrando da cara ridícula que Harry havia feito durante o café._  
  
_“Por que eu to me importando com o que ele pensa?” Sacudiu os cabelos negros subitamente, embaralhando ainda mais os pensamentos. Quando a aula acabou, foi Rony quem chamou sua atenção com um pequeno empurrão no ombro, tirando-o do transe._

_Durante o almoço, Harry havia decidido que não iria, Malfoy que explodisse! Que bruxo desejaria enfrentar horas tentando aprender a matéria que mais odiava, junto à pessoa mais detestável de toda Hogwarts?_  
  
_Era tortura demais e ele não precisava daquilo, não mesmo. Pediria os resumos à Hermione para concluir os testes._  
  
_Uma hora depois, Harry Potter estava entrando na biblioteca, as palmas da mão suando. Avistou os cabelos loiros, quase prateados na iluminação da biblioteca._

_Assim que notou o moreno se aproximando, Draco ergueu a cabeça e encarou-lhe felinamente por alguns segundos, desfiando-o a sentar ali._

_“Está atrasado, Potter.” Malfoy finalmente falou._

_“É, eu sei. Me perdi.” Harry respondeu, querendo sumir ao deixar escapar uma desculpa tão patética. Coçou a nuca, o que ele fazia apenas quando falava com uma garota ou enquanto ouvia algum sermão._

_Harry escondeu as mãos atrás das costas ao perceber o quão estranhamente nervoso se sentia ali na frente de Malfoy._  
  
_“Vou precisar transfigurar essa cadeira em uma poltrona de ouro ou está esperando um convite pra sentar?”_

_Malfoy sinalizou a cadeira no lado oposto à sua._  
  
_O moreno fez uma careta rápida antes de sentar-se e tirar alguns livros, pergaminhos, pena e tinteiro da bolsa. Pôs o material sobre a mesa desleixadamente e voltou seu olhar a Malfoy, esperando que o loiro quebrasse o silêncio desconfortável._

_Enquanto Draco explicava detalhadamente o uso de algumas raízes e partes de animais no uso de Poções, Harry não podia deixar de notar como ele parecia alguém totalmente diferente, concentrado e preocupado em explicar da forma mais clara._  
  
_O grifinório absorvia cada palavra que o outro dizia, nem ao menos percebendo a facilidade com que estava entendendo. A voz levemente grave e meio melodiosa dava um ritmo agradável à explicação, porém o fazia se perder vez ou outra no modo com que o sonserino se articulava. Malfoy fechava a boca quando pronunciava vogais, o que lhe proporcionava um sotaque inglês aristocrático, transformado para um tom brando e arrastado quando lia algo do livro. Todas estas características estavam começando a causar algo desconfortável dentro de Harry, que mesmo assim tentava resistir àquelas estranhas sensações e focar de uma vez por todas naquela maldita matéria._  
  
_Draco foi o primeiro a perceber que já havia se passado muito desde que Potter havia chegado.  Uma rápida conferida no enorme relógio da biblioteca mostrou que faltava apenas alguns minutos para o jantar ser servido._

_Apoiando o queixo sobre a mão, o loiro se pôs a observar Potter. Ele estava totalmente absorto nos exercícios que Malfoy havia lhe passado. Uma mão apoiava a cabeça enquanto a outra escrevia vagarosamente sobre uma das várias folhas de pergaminho espalhadas pela mesa. O cabelo do grifinório estava um caos, cachos negros apontavam para todos os sentidos, mas, ainda assim, harmonizavam com os traços fortes de seu rosto._

_Da distância próxima em que estavam os dois rapazes, o sonserino percebeu que o moreno tinha cílios escuros e bastante grandes para um garoto. Draco apertou com força a capa de um do livro que estava segurando entre os dedos. A boca de Potter estava entreaberta e os lábios de um tom escuro de vermelho, praticamente bordô.  Não bastasse isso, os malditos antebraços morenos estavam aparentes de novo._

_Malfoy expirou sonoramente, atraindo o olhar do grifinório, que levou uma das mãos aos cabelos, sacudindo os cachos e bocejando em seguida._

_“Que horas são?” Potter perguntou casualmente, relaxando suas mãos sobre a mesa e se espreguiçando como um gato preguiçoso por cima dela, a ponta de seus dedos tocando os pergaminhos de Draco._  
  
_“Está tarde, vou embora.” Draco levantou-se rapidamente, juntando todos seus papéis amarelados da mesa, e guardando seu material de forma afobada dentro da bolsa._

_Essa atração por Potter tinha de ser contida o mais rápido possível._  
  
_“Adeus, Potter.” Despediu-se rudemente, necessitando urgentemente sair dali._

_Harry ficou boquiaberto por alguns segundos, mas logo voltou sua atenção aos estudos. O comportamento volúvel de Draco não era nenhuma novidade, portanto, quanto menos ele se preocupasse com o sonserino, melhor._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que estejam gostando :D
> 
> Lembrando que kudos e comentários são super bem-vindos!

**DÉCIMO SEGUNDO DIA DE DETENÇÃO**

_Harry tinha dormido bem_

_Na manhã seguinte, pela primeira em muito tempo, Harry acordou se sentindo descansado. Tinha caído no sono instantaneamente assim que deitou a cabeça no travesseiro. A detenção da noite anterior tinha sido bastante pesada, e os músculos de suas costas e braços ardiam quando ele ficou de baixo do chuveiro._

_Deixando que a água quente fizesse seu trabalho, o grifinório fechou os olhos – o sol forte estava entrando diretamente pelas grandes janelas do banheiro dos meninos. Harry repassou em sua mente o cronograma de aulas do dia que estava para começar, enquanto esfregava o xampu, e, sem perceber, permitiu que seus pensamentos divagassem._

_Malfoy._

_Ele tinha orelhas engraçadas – Harry pensou, deixando escapar um princípio de risada pelo nariz. Nunca tinha reparado nisso, mas noite passada o sonserino havia prendido seu cabelo em um nó elaborado no topo da sua cabeça. As mechas loiras agora estavam na altura dos ombros dele, e não ficavam mais presas com o gel que ele costumava passar. Aparentemente cansado de ter os fios entrando em seus olhos durante o trabalho físico que acompanhava as detenções, Malfoy recorreu àquele penteado._

_Com o cabelo preso para cima, suas orelhas ficavam visíveis e Harry percebeu que nunca as havia visto. Notou que elas tinham um formato curioso. Não eram grandes, mas os lóbulos eram pontudos. De repente o grifinório imaginou Malfoy com brincos grandes. Argolas como as que meninas trouxas da sua idade costumavam usar._

_A imagem mental gerou reações inesperadas. Harry engoliu a saliva à seco, pensando no pescoço elegante do sonserino e em seu cabelo prateado emoldurando o rosto de traços finos. Malfoy provavelmente acabaria lançando uma nova tendência de moda em Hogwarts, porque de jeito algum ele ficaria horroroso usando brincos._

_O espaço pequeno do chuveiro subitamente parecia ainda menor, com o vapor pesado ao redor do grifinório. Seu rosto e suas coxas estavam mais quentes que o resto do seu corpo e ele olhou para baixo, arregalando os olhos._

_Harry Potter estava duro._

_Rapidamente, ele desligou o chuveiro, ignorando o problema entre as suas pernas. Aquilo definitivamente não podia acontecer! Malfoy costumava lhe causar várias sensações: desconforto, raiva, desgosto, não necessariamente nessa ordem. Mas atração não podia estar nessa lista. Não mesmo._

_Durante o café da manhã, Hermione e Rony o distraíram, fazendo com que ele se engajasse na conversa animada. Mas assim que eles saíram da mesa (para fazer algo que Harry realmente não queria pensar sobre), os olhos de Potter, contra sua vontade, buscaram Malfoy no mar de sonserinos da mesa ao canto do Salão._

_Reparou que Draco estava com olheiras escuras. Seu cabelo, normalmente impecável, parecia que não via uma escova há dias. Além disso, o prato de Malfoy estava praticamente cheio, mas ele não se movia para comer. Ele não parecia nada bem._

_O sonserino, totalmente desapercepido dos olhos curiosos do grifinóro, desviou sua atenção para algo que Zabini estava narrando empolgadamente, talvez outra conquista das trevas da qual seu pai estava participando no exterior. Tentou focar no assunto e contribuir com algum comentário que provasse seu interesse naquilo, mas não aguentava mais ouvir qualquer coisa relacionada ao Lorde das Trevas._

_Sua vida girava em torno daquilo desde que ele se entendia por gente._

_E cada vez Draco se afogava ainda mais em toda aquela escuridão. Só queria que alguém o puxasse dali._

_Quando seus colegas começaram a  se retirar da mesa, Draco acabou ficando para trás, ocupando-se em checar seu material dentro da bolsa. Bufou ao notar a ausência do livro de Poções._

_“Malfoy?”_

_Draco virou-se rapidamente. Aquela voz era distinguível em qualquer lugar._

_“Potter.” Contrapôs calmamente, apoiando sua bolsa pesada sobre um dos ombros e cruzando os braços._

_O grifinório estendeu um livro na direção de Malfoy, que rapidamente o segurou com as duas mãos, sentindo a capa gasta contra a ponta dos dedos. Era seu livro perdido de Poções. Obviamente a generosidade de Potter não iria deixar que Malfoy fosse à aula sem o devido material._

_Draco apenas o encarou por alguns minutos. Não tinha energias suficientes para esconder seu alívio ou sua surpresa com aquele ato estupidamente grifinório. Não. Estupidamente Potter._

_Ele, por sua vez, parecia bastante interessado em uma mancha na mesa atrás de Draco._  
  
_“Hm, será que... a gente podia, er, você sabe...?”_

_A eloquência de Potter realmente nunca falhava em impressionar._  
  
_Draco se esforçou a fim de deixar suas feições impassíveis e frias, o que deixou o moreno ainda mais embaraçado._  
  
_“Podia o quê, Cicatriz?”  Naquele momento Potter desejou cavar um buraco enorme com sua estupidez e ficar o tempo que fosse necessário ali dentro até que recuperasse o juízo mental._  
  
_“Você sabe. Poções, biblioteca, estudar?” Respondeu gesticulando de forma desajeitada._  
  
_Malfoy continuou imóvel, encarando atentamente o grifinório e saboreando internamente aquele momento. Potter queria aulas particulares com ele outra vez?_  
  
_Novamente o silêncio repousou sobre eles e Draco apenas o prolongou, no intuito de deixar o outro garoto ainda mais nervoso._

_“Mesma hora de ontem. Não se atrase de novo.” Concluiu finalmente, contornando o grifinório e o deixando sozinho no Salão._   
_  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**DÉCIMO QUINTO DIA DE DETENÇÃO**

_Os dias subsequentes foram relativamente confusos para Harry e Draco, pois nunca podiam ter imaginado que existisse algo mais aterrorizante que apreciar a presença um do outro._  
  
_Não que tivessem se tornado melhores amigos ou algo do tipo.  Desentediam-se algumas vezes, como era de se esperar, mas se davam relativamente bem.  Isso significando que haviam ultrapassado a barreira do silêncio cordial e agora conseguiam conversar por vários minutos sem um querer arrancar a cabeça do outro. Evitavam assuntos controversos (leia-se: qualquer coisa que envolvesse Voldemort), obviamente._

_Harry havia descoberto que o loiro tinha senso de humor._  
  
_Sim, Draco Malfoy sabia ser engraçado, mesmo que dono de um humor ácido e possuidor de uma capacidade peculiar de transformar as coisas mais terríveis em piada. Com isso conseguia arrancar alguns risos de Harry._

_Acredite, aquilo surpreendeu ainda mais a Draco, pois perto de seus amigos e colegas sonserinos nunca tinha realmente certeza de que suas reações eram sinceras. Será que eles gostariam dele se não fosse pela alta posição do seu pai nos planos do Lorde das Trevas? Sem contar que Draco raramente deixava transparecer sua realmente personalidade – exceto com Harry. Era muito difícil contê-la junto dele. Parecia escapar por entre seus dedos, como areia. E Draco não podia evitar, apenas observar enquanto acontecida e pensar no melhor._

_E Harry não fingia risadas. Ele não era como os outros. Não, Harry Potter era sincero. Então se ele achava Draco engraçado é porque ele era._

_Não que o sonserino esperava algum tipo de aprovação do Garoto Que Sobreviveu. Ou ao menos era isso que ele tentava se convencer o tempo todo._

_As aulas particulares haviam prosseguido, sendo mantidas religiosamente todas as segundas e quartas, após o almoço._

_Quase sem perceber, acostumaram-se com a presença um do outro. E quando não estavam juntos, sentiam a necessidade de se encontrar com os olhos quando se cruzavam nos corredores ou permaneciam no mesmo ambiente._

_Havia noites como essa em que o silêncio era mais presente entre eles, mas agora ele era confortante. Ambos voltavam de suas aulas exaustivas diretamente para lá, as vezes nem tendo chance de irem para suas respectivas salas comunais, ou para tomar um banho. Portanto, nesses casos, nenhum dos dois tinha o ânimo requisitado para iniciar uma conversa, muito menos para organizar aquele monte de pergaminhos, porém essa última tarefa era necessária._  
  
_Catalogavam e separavam sem o mínimo entusiasmo, exauridos demais até para pensar, porém nem mesmo isso foi um empecilho capaz de impedir algo pelo qual Harry estava castigando-se há alguns dias: observar Malfoy._

_Deixando suas mãos automaticamente deslizar sobre os pergaminhos, desamassando-os, Harry fixou os olhos na figura a sua frente. Havia tantos detalhes no rosto dele que o grinifório já havia decorado. Os traços finos que lhe contornavam as bochechas, agora levemente pálidas e côncavas. Analisou as sobrancelhas franzidas novamente e amaldiçoou o loiro por possuir este costume tão dolorosamente adorável. Ele parecia uma criança quando suas linhas acima do nariz e na testa ficavam tensionadas._

_Harry estava totalmente perdido, confuso com as sensações que pareciam desabar sobre ele sempre que pensava em Malfoy. Tinha certeza que estava fissurado em algumas manias e ações do loiro. Justificava-se pelo fato de nunca o ter visto tão de perto. Nunca tinha sido obrigado a conviver e olhar para ele por tanto tempo. Odiava-se por não conseguir controlar o desejo de observar o garoto._

_“O que foi, Potter, perdeu alguma coisa no meu rosto?” A voz grave de Draco o trouxe de volta à superfície da realidade, fazendo com Harry quase rasgasse o pergaminho esquecido entre seus dedos._

_Quando foi responder, sua voz saiu atrasada e rouca._  
  
“Não.”

_Malfoy já havia percebido que estava sendo observado antes de o pegar no flagra. Aquilo também se tornou um costume dos dois. Observaram-se por vários minutos, fingindo não o fazer, num acordo silencioso.  Mas Draco estava começando a se sentir agoniado com aquilo. Não seria possível que Harry o olhava pelo mesmo motivo?_

_Ao menos, era presunçoso da sua parte assumir que Potter também o achava atraente._

_Seu coração acelerou descontroladamente, deixando o sonserino tonto de repente, com a força daquilo. Seria realmente possível?_

_Arriscou averiguar se ele ainda o encarava, porém Harry já havia retomado sua organização nos livros. Não demorou seu olhar sobre o moreno, pois, ao contrário do grifinório, sabia ser discreto. E, além disso, ninguém poderia descobrir que gostava de observá-lo, muito menos ele._  
  
_Afinal, não importava a ninguém mais como Potter tinha uma pele brilhante, invejável aos olhos de todos, principalmente porque naquela idade metade de Hogwarts se matava à procura de poções para espinhas. Não importava também que os movimentos do grifinório eram tão naturais, como se ele não pensasse antes de realizá-los, apenas fazendo o que sempre fez, agindo como queria agir, sem se preocupar com opiniões alheias._

_Harry Potter exalava uma segurança intimidante. Draco o admirava por aquilo._  
  
_Desde pequeno Draco foi moldado para ser uma pessoa específica, e a sua arrogância e segurança eram fabricadas, porque ele não tinha o privilégio de se deixar ser vulnerável. De se entregar a alguém.  Porém, em paralelo, conservava algumas características próprias e que ninguém podia tirar dele. Essa era uma forma de se rebelar contra tudo que lhe era imposto._

_Talvez esse fosse um dos motivos pelos quais houvesse concordado com as aulas particulares, para fugir de sua rotina perfeita e experimentar algo novo, algo que apreciasse fazer._


	9. Chapter 9

_Naquela noite Harry havia demorado algumas horas até fechar os olhos, amedrontado com os sonhos cada vez mais sanguinários e perturbados. O rapaz moreno tremia e suava em antecipação somente ao imaginar o que o Lorde das Trevas realizaria naquela noite._

_A pior parte era perder o controle. Voldemort parecia ter total mando sobre o seu corpo durante os sonhos._  
  
_Revirou-se na cama, organizando as cobertas que nunca pareciam confortáveis o suficiente, e desferiu pequenos socos contra o travesseiro, amaciando-o ou qualquer outra coisa que lhe fizesse esquecer o medo de se entregar ao cansaço._  
  
_E quando foi vencido finalmente pelo sono, uma parte desconhecida de seu subconsciente preencheu o fundo da sua mente._

_Tudo começou quando Harry sentiu toques explorando seu corpo. Mas era diferente da violência que costumava estrelar seus sonhos._  
  
_E então uma sensação quente e úmida, como um ofego, escorregou por seu pescoço, aguçando todas as sensações em sua pele. Era torturante não conseguir abrir os olhos para observar o quem estava fazendo isso com ele. Simplesmente não conseguia. Tentava, porém suas pálpebras pareciam coladas, ou tão pesadas ao ponto de não se moverem._

_Não podia ver, mas definitivamente conseguia sentir. Suas mãos faziam questão de se moverem por toda a extensão de pele sob elas. Subiu os dedos pelas costas macias, dedilhando a parte de traz das costelas – que estavam levemente protuberantes, demonstrando a magreza da pessoa. Suas mãos alcançaram fios de cabelo bastante finos, que caíam até a altura dos ombros. Eram muito, muito sedosos. Seus dedos nunca haviam experimentado nada daquela textura! Além disso, tinham um perfume quando ele enterrou o rosto ali. Harry se concentrou, inspirando devagar e se concentrando na sensação que o aroma proporcionava. Parecia hortelã e algo mais úmido, como o cheiro de chuva._

_Os lábios impacientes da pessoa que o tocava traçaram um novo caminho até seu queixo, ocupando-se em distribuir leves beijos. O hálito quente deixou sua pele arrepiada em lugares que ele nem acreditava ser possível. Sua mente estava vazia e sua cabeça parecia deixar seu corpo, levitando acima deles.  Procurou retomar sua estabilidade segurando firmemente nos quadris estreitos._

_Procurou por mais contato, esfregando suas mãos encarecidamente por aquele corpo, viciado na maciez contra suas palmas. Arranhou a base da coluna, descendo os dedos pelas nádegas, que eram chocantemente protuberantes naquele corpo tão firme e magro. Encheu as mãos com os músculos dali, apertando a carne._

_Aparentemente foi o movimento certo, porque o corpo quente em suas mãos emitiu um som próximo a um suspiro alto e apertou seus braços ao redor de Harry, afundando o rosto em seu pescoço._  


_Contornou as coxas firmes, apertando-as na parte de trás e procurando aproximar aquele corpo ainda mais, se possível. Foi então que sentiu algo rígido contra sua perna. Naquele momento teve certeza de que não era uma mulher que o tocava. Pouco importava agora, porque ele já sabia há algum tempo que também sentia atração por homens._

_“Existe uma coisa chamada ‘bissexualidade’, Harry.” Hermione o explicou durante uma de suas conversas noturnas no quarto ano, quando confessou para a amiga que estava sentindo coisas estranhas por garotos._

_Subitamente, sentiu os olhos leves e suas pálpebras abriram-se sem ao menos conseguir controlá-las._

_Tudo que pôde enxergar antes de despertar foi um rosto muito magro e olhos azuis semicerrados. Bastou aquilo para Harry constatar o que aquilo significava. Havia sonhado com Malfoy._  
  
_Sentou-se ofegante na cama. Arfava, tentando em vão estabilizar sua respiração. Sua blusa estava empapada do suor que também havia encharcado os negros cabelos, resultando em pequenas gotas correndo pela sua nuca._  
  
_Apertou os lençóis nos punhos, fechando os olhos fortemente, após observar o dormitório girar em todos os ângulos possíveis. Esfregou as têmporas e então sua visão normalizou, ainda totalmente embaçada por conta da miopia, porém os móveis haviam parado de dançar pelo quarto, possibilitando o grifinório de enxergar pela janela que sol já havia nascido. Encarou seu baixo ventre, “Oh, não.”._


	10. Chapter 10

**DÉCIMO SEXTO DIA DE DETENÇÃO**

_Naquela manhã, Harry se sentia totalmente descansado (por finalmente conseguir uma noite inteira de sono), porém totalmente desconcertado (por motivo de: sonho erótico com Malfoy). Desde o momento em que se levantou, não conseguia pensar em outra coisa senão naquilo. Chegou até a se engasgar violentamente com o suco de abóbora após a pergunta inocente de Hermione: “Dormiu bem, Harry?”._  
  
Durante todo o dia ficou rebobinando as cenas em sua mente, como um curto filme do qual ele não queria sair jamais. E toda vez que lembrava (foram bastante vezes) dos lábios de Malfoy devorando seu pescoço, a pele daquela região formigava e seu rosto ruborizava.   
  
O pior de tudo não era a impossibilidade de esquecer aquilo, mas sim o fato de ter de encarar o sonserino pelos próximos dias – e pior, aquela noite. 

_Comportar-se normalmente durante a detenção foi uma tarefa muito árdua._

_Não conseguia olhar as mãos pálidas e os dedos esguios e ossudos sem imaginá-los o tocando. Seria a mesma sensação?_  
  
Então, o pior aconteceu. O loiro prendeu os cabelos finos em um rabo de cavalo solto na nuca, fazendo com que o perfume dos fios se espalhasse pelo ar e aquele aroma era igualzinho ao do sonho. 

_Como em uma reação pavloviana, Harry ficou duro novamente. Teve de fechar os olhos e inspirar profundamente pelo nariz, procurando se acalmar e orando para todos os bruxos poderosos que a porcaria do seu pau se comportasse._

_Imagine se Malfoy descobrisse que Harry Potter não conseguia se conter porque seus cabelos eram cheirosos!_

_O grifinório foi até uma das amplas janelas no canto da sala, escancarando-a. O ar gelado do início de dezembro entrou zunindo e bagunçou ainda mais seus cachos. Ao menos a sensação de formigamento em sua pele reduziu._

_“Por Merlin, Potter! Vamos congelar aqui dentro.”_

_Malfoy estava com os lábios incrivelmente vermelhos e cheios quando o grifinório se virou para encará-lo. Ele tinha o maldito costume de pressionar os lábios juntos quando se concentrava. As mãos úmidas dele estavam brilhando contra a luz das velas enquanto limpava alguns frascos._

_Harry se perguntou naquele momento se Malfoy já possuía a Marca dos comensais. Não o surpreenderia se sim, tendo em vista que nos últimos meses o sonserino estava mais sombrio e quieto do que o normal. Ele mal se incomodava em praguejar os demais estudantes (o que costumava ser corriqueiro nos pátios, durante o intervalo entre aulas). Além disso, por mais mal-humorado que o loiro fosse, o sorriso e as risadas costumava vir fácil ao seu rosto, principalmente quando criança. Ele também fazia seus colegas de Casa rirem constantemente. Agora que Harry conhecia sua sagacidade, entendia perfeitamente o humor que provocava aquilo. Apesar disso, em todos os dias de detenção, jamais o viu esboçar um sorriso, mesmo que de deboche._

_Suspeitou que algo estava errado. Sabia que não deveria se preocupar. Malfoy em seu lugar jamais faria o mesmo. Isso é, preocupar-se com Potter. Simplesmente não era possível._

_Mesmo assim, Harry se importou. Se apenas fosse mais fácil arrancar algo dele._

_“Potter!”_

_A voz de Malfoy ecoou na sala enorme. Ele o encarava, como se tentando decifrar um enigma complexo._

_“A janela. Feche.”_

_O loiro complementou ao perceber a expressão de total confusão no rosto moreno de Harry._

_“Certo. Me desculpe”._

_Potter se pôs prontamente a fechar as trancas. Era comum ficar perdido em seus pensamentos._

_“Você está se sentindo bem?”_

_Aquela pergunto chocou o grinfinório._

_Malfoy sempre ficava um pouco encabulado quando os olhos irritantemente verdes de Potter ficavam daquele jeito, como se ele estivesse sob efeito de algum feitiço de transe. Nunca significava boa coisa. Pelo menos ele não tocou a grande cicatriz branca em sua testa. Aquilo definitivamente assustaria Draco. Ao contrário do que todos pensavam, ainda não havia visto o Lorde das Trevas pessoalmente. Mas ele sabia que era apenas uma questão de tempo._

_Imediatamente seu estômago se revirou e ele teve de engolir a seco para evitar fazer alguma cena vergonhosa na frente do Garoto Que Sobreviveu._

_“Sim! Claro. Tudo bem. Apenas sei lá...calor, eu acho.”_

_Eloquente como sempre, notou Draco._

_Eles se encaram por alguns segundos antes de Harry retornar para perto da mesa em que estavam trabalhando._


	11. Chapter 11

**DÉCIMO OITAVO DIA DE DETENÇÃO**  
  
_No início da noite Harry Potter entrou como um furacão pela porta pesada da sala de Flitwick, onde seria a detenção._

_Malfoy instantaneamente ergueu os olhos dos livros que estava catalogando. O vento que entrou com o grifinório lhe esvoaçou os cabelos – dessa vez soltos, arrebatando o sonserino com o aroma característico de Potter. Canela e fogo._

_Harry parou na frente de Malfoy, seus olhos tinham aquela faísca perigosa._

_“Será que ele vai me beijar ou me matar?” O sonserino se perguntou, sabendo que nada de bom poderia vir daquela expressão. Era a mesma que estampava o rosto moreno no quarto ano, enquanto ele enfrentava o dragão._

_Estava paralisado, ponderando mentalmente se havia feito algo para irritá-lo durante os últimos dias. A de repente a possibilidade de ser surpreendido com um beijo do grifinório pareceu nem tão surreal._

_Aqueles lábios avermelhados provavelmente seriam incríveis. Macios, mas firmes. Potter tinha cara de quem beijava como um selvagem. Os dedos apertariam seu cabelo, bagunçando rebeldemente os fios que Malfoy cuidava com tanto esmero.  Os dedos do grifinório tinham calos por conta da vassoura, e eram longos e com uma aparência forte. Como que seria a sensação deles em seu pescoço, contra a sua bochecha?_

_“Tirei um O em Poções!”_

_A voz grave e um pouco cortada de Potter puxou sua atenção de volta e ele encarou meio boquiaberto o rapaz à sua frente._

_“Um Ótimo! Você acredita?”_

_Ele continuou com um sorriso enorme e cheio de dentes brancos – e levemente tortos – no rosto corado. Potter praticamente pulava pela sala._

_Então o inevitável aconteceu. Draco Malfoy sorriu._

_Não seu típico sorriso de escárnio, pelo qual era famoso no mundo bruxo. E que era sinistramente semelhante ao do seu pai._

_Esse foi um sorriso sincero. Incontrolável, apenas nasceu em sua boca. Fora do seu controle._

_Potter pareceu chocado por alguns segundos, chegando a interromper seus movimentos desengonçados pela sala._

_“Isso é bom.” Malfoy comentou, tentando fazer sumir aquele sorriso maldito, mas era como se dois elfos segurassem suas bochechas de cada lado, forçando-o a manter aquilo, por mais que tentasse contrair os lábios._

_Potter o encarou seriamente por alguns segundos. Ele parecia tentar absorver se aquilo era real ou se Malfoy estava lhe zombando. Mas aquele sorriso era impossível de ser confundido por outra coisa._

_Naquele momento, Harry Potter sabia que o sorriso de Malfoy ficaria guardado para sempre em sua mente, e ele poderia acessar essa imagem sempre que precisasse._

_Engoliu a seco. Assustando-se com uma felicidade que o dominou tão rápido e sem pedir permissão._

_Há alguns anos, momentos assim eram raros, em que ele sentia que realmente tudo aquilo valia a pena – a ansiedade e o medo constantes, os pesadelos semanais, a sensação de estar indo de encontro à sua própria morte a cada ano. Tudo aquilo era necessário para que ele pudesse ter mais momentos assim. De uma felicidade crua. Hermione e Ron gargalhando alto, fazendo todos os males do mundo evaporarem mesmo que por alguns minutos. O primeiro abraço que deu em Sirius, quando finalmente sentiu que pertencia à uma família, que era amado. A primeira longa conversa que teve com Remus em que ele compartilhou histórias sobre seus pais, dando a Harry a certeza de que eles não eram apenas uma ilusão ou uma peça pregada pela sua mente._

_E agora o sorriso tímido de Malfoy foi armazenado junto com essas preciosas memórias, mesmo Harry não tendo certeza do porquê. Apenas parecia certo._

_Durante o resto da detenção, os garotos continuaram seus afazeres, catalogando livros e tirando o pó de estantes gigantes. Trabalhavam em um silêncio confortável e numa sincronia natural.  Enquanto isso, Harry criava coragem para fazer um convite a Malfoy._

_Desde que recebeu a nota do exame aquela manhã, passou o resto do dia bolando frases em sua mente e pensando na melhor delas para utilizar. Apesar dos ensaios dentro de sua própria cabeça, o que saiu na realidade foi:_

_“Dizem que fará sol amanhã, o lago vai ficar bonito.”_

_Assim que as palavras escaparam de sua boca, Harry achou que seu coração fosse pular pelas costelas, de tão forte que estava batendo. Era sempre assim, primeiro o impulso e depois as consequências._

_“É, eu suponho que sim.”_

_Malfoy comentou baixo, sem tirar os olhos dos livros. Totalmente alheio ao nervosismo do grifinório._

_“Você vai?”_  
  
_“E ficar perto daquele bando de crianças escandalosas do primeiro ano? Não, muito obrigado. Da outra vez –“_

_“Não! Eu quis dizer comigo. Você vai comigo?”_

_Finalmente o sonserino parou o que estava fazendo e ergueu os olhos na direção de Potter, estudando-o por longos segundos depois que ele o interrompeu._

_Malfoy franziu o cenho, uma longa linha vertical apareceu entre suas sobrancelhas douradas. Ele acreditou ter ouvido algo errado._

_“Você quer ir? Juntos?”_

_Potter o encarou de volta, esperando uma resposta._

_“Malfoy?”_

_Ele perguntou de novo, mais para chamar a atenção do sonserino, que estava paralisado o encarando. Os olhos grandes estavam com as pupilas grandes, quase dominando o cinza ao seu redor._

_“Só se não tiver nenhuma criança.”_

_Rapidamente Malfoy se recompôs, tentando parecer totalmente casual._

_Harry soltou uma risada alta pelo nariz. O que não deveria ser nada bonito, mas sempre acendia algo forte e quente dentro do sonserino._

_“Eu expulso elas pra você.”_

_Potter respondeu, tentando conter um sorriso._

_“Finalmente um bom uso para o Salvador.”_

_Malfoy respondeu, lançando um olhar cheio de sua malícia ácida._

_Estava combinado então._


End file.
